


Catching Up

by ZutSpinda1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZutSpinda1/pseuds/ZutSpinda1
Summary: Ash and Clemont have a date at the Perl Fountain in Kalos.  Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 10





	Catching Up

“Wait up Ash!”

It was a warm evening on route 4 in Kalos. A blonde haired boy with big glasses and a light blue jumpsuit was currently chasing after a black haired trainer, dressed in a blue-white striped short sleeved shirt and a pair of brown capri pants. These two boys were Clemont, Gym Leader of Lumiose City and his boyfriend Ash Ketchum, the Champ of the Alola region.

The two had started dating, just before the start of the Lumiose Conference. Ash was the one who confessed his feelings to the inventor and the two were together ever since. Their relationship continued, even after the raven haired boy returned to Palette Town and the two continued to stay in contact via video chatting. But because Clemont and Ash were so busy in their respective fields, they haven’t been able to spend time together in a long time. Luckily, this week Ash finally found some time off, after his recent victory in Alola so he didn’t waste any time to go visit his boyfriend in Kalos, via the plane.

Ash laughed as the inventor chased after him in a desperate attempt to catch up with the raven haired boy. The alolan Champ stopped his run at the Perle Fountain in the middle of the route and waited patiently for a few seconds, before Clemont finally caught up to him. Seeing the amount of sweat on his face made Ash laugh a bit.

“Man, you oughta run more Clemmy! I don’t want to lose you, y’know”, he teased, which caused the gym leader to blush in embarrassment.

“S-Sorry *pant* Ash, but *pant* I’m an inventor and not *pant* a runner.”, the inventor replied between panting, still exhausted from running so much. The raven haired boy smiled softly and wiped some of the sweat away from the blonde’s face.

“Hey no need to feel bad about that, I was just teasing. Besides, I would never trade you for any athlete in the world Clemmy.”, Ash said, which caused Clemont to blush even more, making his face as red as a tomato. The two then sat down on the side of the marble fountain, with their hands touching each other.

“It’s so good to finally see you in person again. You have no idea, how much I missed you.”, Ash said and fiddled with his hat a bit.

“Not as much as I missed you Ash. I’m so glad that I finally found some time off from my Gym Leader position. I mean it’s fun, but at the same time so exhausting.”, Clemont replied and gave a small sigh. “Good thing that Bonnie and Clembot will fill in for the next few days. Pikachu will be a great help as well.”

He slowly leaned closer to Ash and pressed his lips on the ones of the raven haired boy. The ladder was surprised at first, because he’s usually one to start the kissing, but he didn’t mind a bit and then returned the kiss. They could both feel their soft lips pressed on each other with their eyes closed as the two enjoyed the moment. The Alola Champ placed his hands on the kalosian Gym Leader’s shoulders and pulled him closer. The two continued their kiss in their embrace, until they pulled away to get some air.

“Gosh someone has been needy.”, Ash joked and chuckled slightly.

“Can you blame me?”, Clemont asked rhetorically, but smiling.

“Not at all Clemmy. Not at all.”, the raven haired boy replied and leaned himself against the inventor’s shoulder. 

The ladder smiled softly in return and gave a satisfied smile. That soft moment was interrupted once more, this time by the rumbling noise of Ash’s stomach. The raven haired trainer smiled sheepishly. 

“Right, I forgot to pack the food with me.”, he said and chuckled embarrassed. Now it was Clemont’s turn to smile teasingly.

“Oh? So you were competent enough to become Alola’s first ever champion, but you forget to take food with you?”, he asked with a smirk. 

“H-hey I c-couldn’t help it!”, replied Ash, as he blushed as red as a Talonflamme. “I was too excited for our visit to the fountain, to take food out of your fridge.” Chuckling, Clemont took out two bags with a sandwich inside of them each. 

“Good thing that I made those, before we left.”, he said, opened the bag and handed the sandwich to Ash. “Here you go-”

Ash didn’t waste anytime at all and started to dig in. He literally stuffed the sandwich in his mouth and Clemont could only sigh with a giggle and then ate his own sandwich. When the two were finished, the inventor looked at Ash expectantly.

“Did you like it?”

“It was delicious Clemont! That jam sandwich tasted as good as your lips!”, Ash replied and then they both laughed at how ridiculous that last line sounded.

“You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but that’s what you love about me Clemmy, don’t you?”, the raven haired boy replied and then placed another soft kiss on the Gym Leader’s cheek. 

Clemont smiled and squeezed the Champ’s hand more, not wanting to ever let it go again. The two looked at each other, their eyes full of unbreakable and undying love. 

Eventually the sky got dark and the stars appeared in all of their beauty. Ash and Clemont looked up to the stars and enjoyed the sight and each other’s company. All of a sudden, a shooting star dashed through the sky.

“A shooting star! It’s said that if you wish for something, it will come true! So make a wish please!”, Clemont exclaimed excitedly, while Ash couldn't help but smile.

It didn’t take long for him to make his wish. 

I wish I could stay with Clemont forever

“Did you make your wish Ash?”, the inventor asked as he looked at Alola’s champ with curiosity. 

“Yeah, I did.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“I can’t tell you my wish, Clem. Otherwise it won’t come true.”, Ash replied with a teasing smirk. Clemont didn’t seem to mind the answer and pulled Ash gently closer.

“I love you Ash.”

“I love you too Clemont. I always will.”

Once more, the two trainers moved closer and pressed their lips onto each other, while the stars shone bright at their wonderful upcoming future.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it basically. I hope you liked it well enough and all, so stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
